


Behind these Locked Doors

by you_are_my_Evangeline



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Ballet Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Captivity, Comfort, Communication, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Support, Getting to Know Each Other, Hope, Isolation, Italiano | Italian, Kidnapping, M/M, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Sad with a Happy Ending, Skater Victor Nikiforov, Slow Build, Social Starvation, Strangers to Friends, Supportive Katsuki Yuuri, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Suspense, Touch-Starved, Traduzione in Italiano | Translation in Italian, Translation, Trust
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_are_my_Evangeline/pseuds/you_are_my_Evangeline
Summary: Ciao a tutti, e benvenuti.Questa è la mia prima traduzione, quindi vi prego di farmelo notare se ho commesso alcuni errori, o se alcune frasi non suonano bene.Sono davvero entusiasta di portare questa meravigliosa fic al pubblico italiano <3Traduzione della meravigliosa storia di Axlaida, Behind these Locked Doors.





	Behind these Locked Doors

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Behind these Locked Doors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903441) by [Axlaida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axlaida/pseuds/Axlaida). 



> Ciao a tutti, e benvenuti.  
> Questa è la mia prima traduzione, quindi vi prego di farmelo notare se ho commesso alcuni errori, o se alcune frasi non suonano bene.   
> Sono davvero entusiasta di portare questa meravigliosa fic al pubblico italiano <3
> 
> Traduzione della meravigliosa storia di Axlaida, Behind these Locked Doors.

Behind these Locked Doors. Axlaida. Capitolo uno. Yuuri si sentiva stranamente scosso. Si era svegliato lentamente. Provava un irritante prurito al viso e non si sentiva più il braccio destro. Mosse le dita, controllando se aveva ancora la sensibilità. Tutto il suo braccio era intorpidito. Il suo naso si arricciò e lui sospirò esasperato, girandosi sulla schiena con un grugnito. Pensò a quanto duro fosse il suo letto, ma solo quando il suo cervello si fu completamente svegliato si rese conto di aver invece dormito sul pavimento. Le sue sopracciglia si arcuarono mentre si cercava di sfregare via il sonno residuo dai suoi occhi, lamentandosi. Poi i suoi occhi si aprirono. Non riuscì a capire come mai il suo cuore stesse battendo così forte. Si sentiva stanco ma allo stesso tempo in preda all’adrenalina, come se la sua ansia avesse appena raggiunto il picco massimo. Si sforzò di distinguere qualcosa attraverso la luce del sole che lo stava accecando. Alzò la mano, proteggendosi gli occhi dalla luce che entrava dalla finestra sopra di lui. Con un ringhio si rigirò su un fianco appena il suo braccio riacquistò sensibilità, e decise che dormire era più importante di capire dove si trovava. Subito dopo saltò in aria come un gatto colpito dall’acqua fredda. Si mise seduto in fretta e i suoi occhi corsero all’interno della stanza, analizzando il nuovo ambiente. Il cuore gli correva nel petto. Non aveva mai visto quel posto prima d’allora. Quattro mura bianche lo circondavano ed era seduto su un pavimento con la moquette. Vide una piccola cucina in un angolo della stanza e una scrivania con una piccola TV in un altro. C’era un piccolo letto vicino alla scrivania e c’era una libreria che conteneva decisamente troppi libri. E proprio di fronte a lui si trovava una delle due porte. Quella al suo fianco era leggermente socchiusa e al suo interno, Yuuri poté scorgere la bianca porcellana di un gabinetto. L’altra era fatta di metallo solido. La sua superficie era perfettamente liscia e non c’era una maniglia, o un lucchetto, o nulla a cui si ci potesse aggrappare. Nessuna luce attraversava gli spazi tra lei e il muro e non c’era nemmeno un buco da cui Yuuri poteva provare a dare una sbirciatina al di fuori. Nulla l’avrebbe fatta cedere. Non c’era alcuna via di fuga. Yuuri si tirò in piedi. Corse verso la porta e premette la sua mano contro di essa. Spinse con tutta la sua forza tentando di aprirla ma per sua sfortuna non si mosse. Le sue mani tremarono appena un urlo agghiacciante vibrò nelle sue orecchie. Il ritmo del battito del suo cuore batteva nella sua testa. Aveva bisogno di uscire. Strinse le sue dita in un pugno e le sbatté contro la porta, chiedendo aiuto urlando. Non poteva sentire le sue urla o i rumorosi colpi che i suoi pugni producevano contro la porta, ma poteva percepire la mancanza di ossigeno nei suoi polmoni. Sentiva dolore alle nocche e alla sua gola – le sue urla facevano sforzare troppo la sua voce e le sue nocche colpivano troppo forte. In un disperato tentativo, colpì la porta più forte che poté, mentre un suono di rabbia ceca bruciava nella parte posteriore della sua gola. In seguito, all’improvviso tutto cessò. Yuuri fissò la porta, che non si muoveva. E un urlo così disperato scappò dalle sue labbra, il dolore che fuoriusciva da ogni suo poro. Cadde in ginocchio. Le lacrime caddero ma nessun singhiozzo scosse il suo corpo. Pianse silenziosamente, incapace di fare strutturare pensieri coerenti mentre sedeva lì tremante. “Tutto questo non sta accadendo,” sussurrò Yuuri tra i respiri accelerati. Prese un respiro e scosse rapidamente la testa. “Questo non sta accadendo. Non è reale. Questo – questo non è reale.” I suoi respiri sembravano piccoli sussulti. Era ancora stordito ma la sensazione pesante e malata non evaporò dalla sua mente. Non sapeva se voleva vomitare o svenire, ma sapeva di doversi calmare prima che il suo cuore gli si rompesse dentro il petto. Ma Yuuri sapeva che non importava quante volte avesse mentito a se stesso, la situazione era reale. Era stato rapito. Chiuso in una stanza. E non importava quanto duramente ci stesse provando, non riusciva a ricordare come fosse stato rapito o quando fosse successo. Provò a ricordare ma la stanza era l’unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare. Era solo, scomparso, e tagliato fuori dal mondo. Cose del genere non accadevano a gente come Yuuri. Lui era il tipo di persona che vedeva la gente scomparire, non il contrario. Lui era l’estraneo alla faccenda, il passante che aveva sentito di come Tommy il bambino ricco era stato rapito per un riscatto o come Jenny, la ragazza popolare a scuola, un giorno era scomparsa nel nulla. Lui non era come loro. Non era lui quello che veniva rapito. Lui era solo Katsuki Yuuri, un ballerino come tanti – niente di più e niente di meno. Aveva bisogno di uscire. Doveva trovare un modo di scappare. Saltò in piedi e cercò febbrilmente per la stanza qualcosa da poter usare sulla porta. Doveva trovare qualcosa per bucarla o per romperla ma non trovò nulla del genere. Quello che aveva trovato si sarebbe solo potuto rompere contro il metallo solido di cui era fatta la porta. E non vide nemmeno un orologio, da nessuna parte. Non aveva alcun modo di determinare il tempo. Poteva essere mattina presto o pomeriggio tardi, ma non lo poteva sapere con certezza e di certo non poteva indovinare. Poteva aver passato ore a battere sulla porta chiedendo aiuto, o forse solo qualche minuto – non lo avrebbe mai saputo. Ci volle tempo affinché Yuuri ammettesse che cercare era inutile. Sbuffò e si mise a fissare la porta. Il mondo esterno stava al di là di essa. Tutte le cose e le persone che gli importavano erano oltre quella porta che lo teneva in trappola come fosse un animale. Era quello che lo imprigionava – l’ostacolo tra la sua libertà e la cattività. Si sedette. Si concentrò e valutò la situazione. Doveva liberare la mente e pensare a tutto meticolosamente, notare ogni possibilità e ogni vicolo cieco. Si soffermò sulla porta. Scandagliò ogni angolo e ogni fessura, cercando qualcosa che non aveva ancora visto. Se non poteva fare leva sulla porta, ci doveva essere un altro modo per aprirla. Anche utilizzando un piede di porco, non si sarebbe potuta aprire. Non c’erano cardini da poter svitare, nessuna serratura da poter forzare – null’altro oltre che una solida porta di metallo che lo forzava a rimanere intrappolato. Si mise quindi a passeggiare avanti e indietro per la stanza. Lo faceva per distrarsi, ma anche per ricordarsi di respirare. Fece un respiro profondo e lo trattenne per un attimo prima di espirare, per poi ricominciare, gradualmente calmando il battito del suo cuore. Continuò a respirare. Per un momento farlo lo calmò, ma non poté fare nulla per fermare la forza che premeva contro il suo petto e che minacciava di farlo soffocare. All’improvviso si ritrovò di nuovo davanti alla porta. Le sue mani erano premute contro il metallo liscio, e non riusciva a smettere di tremare mentre le sue unghie si piantavano nella superficie. Pregò per ricevere la forza di romperla e distruggere ogni suo piccolo pezzo prima di correre di nuovo dalla salvezza della sua famiglia. Non voleva altro che rivederli ancora. Un cigolio alla sua destra lo mise in allerta. La sua testa scattò in alto. Il suo cuore iniziò a battere all’impazzata appena il suo sguardo cadde su un'altra persona. Stava sul ciglio della porta del bagno, e guardava Yuuri come se non mai avesse visto un'altra persona in tutta la sua vita. Yuuri trattenne il respiro e fece un passo indietro. Non sapeva chi fosse, ma decise velocemente che non poteva fidarsi. Non sapeva come mai fosse lì con lui, ma se aveva bisogno dell’aiuto di Yuuri, doveva ottenere la sua fiducia prima che gli fosse concessa. C’erano molte cose di lui che incuriosivano Yuuri. I suoi capelli erano di un colore argento chiaro, quasi biondo platino, e cadevano alle sue spalle. Le punte sembravano essere state tagliate da qualcosa di smussato. Il suo aspetto era disordinato e caotico; anche con una molletta che impediva ai capelli di cadergli sul viso, l’immagine complessiva non risultava più in ordine. I suoi vestiti erano logori e vecchi. Aveva bruciature, segni di penna, strappi e buchi sui suoi pantaloni e sulla sua maglietta. Quest’ultima aderiva dove non avrebbe dovuto ed era più larga nei punti sbagliati, inoltre gli strappi nei suoi pantaloni erano stati malamente ricuciti. Chiunque fosse l’uomo, chiaramente non era in grado di prendersi cura di se stesso appropriatamente. Notarlo fece nascere uno strano sentimento nello stomaco di Yuuri. L’uomo non disse nulla. I suoi occhi blu continuarono a fissare Yuuri. Il cuore del ragazzo batteva forte ma lui mantenne la sua posizione, rifiutandosi di mostrare all’uomo la sua paura. Se era lui l’uomo ad averlo rapito, avrebbe combattuto fino all’ultimo respiro pur di scappare. L’uomo si avvicinò lentamente. Un tremito di paura attraversò la schiena di Yuuri, ma combatté l’urgenza di indietreggiare. Egli alzò la mano e anche se Yuuri ancora non si muoveva, non avrebbe mai permesso all’uomo di toccarlo. Successivamente quest’ultimo si avvicinò di più, poi ancora un po’, fino a quando Yuuri non ebbe altra scelta se non reagire. Fece un passo indietro e schiaffeggiò la mano dell’uomo. Egli reagì repentinamente, portando la mano vicina al proprio petto e guardando Yuuri a bocca aperta. Yuuri guardò minacciosamente l’uomo. “Non osare toccarmi,” intimò puntando un dito contro la figura. L’uomo però sembrava non essere intimidito da lui. “Non esiterò a colpirti.” Yuuri non avrebbe esitato, ma non era sicuro di poter colpire l’uomo in modo forte. E di certo non sarebbe andato a dirglielo. “Sei reale,” sussurrò l’uomo. Fissava la mano che Yuuri aveva colpito, sbattendo rapidamente gli occhi prima di alzare lo sguardo meravigliato verso di lui. “Tu – tu sei veramente reale.” Yuuri non reagì subito. L’uomo lo faceva sentire come se fosse un illusione. Flesse le dita solo per essere sicuro di non esserlo, poi però la paura gli trafisse il petto e fece qualche passo indietro. Un dolore improvviso colpì il fianco di Yuuri e lui non poté non reprimere un urlo. Guardò in basso e si allontanò dal piccolo tavolo in cui era andato a sbattere; dopo ritornò a guardare in alto più velocemente di quanto avesse mai fatto prima. L’uomo non si era mosso. Ma al contrario sul suo viso c’era dipinta preoccupazione, cosa che confuse Yuuri. “Stai bene?” chiese lui. Mai una domanda gli era suonata così sconcertante. Per quanto le mani di Yuuri stessero tremando e il suo cuore battendo forte si fece forza, determinato. Prese un respiro profondo e si alzò in piedi. Voleva che l’uomo capisse che non aveva paura di rispondere. “Chi sei?” chiese, ricacciando indietro ogni traccia di debolezza nella sua voce. L’uomo era sbalordito. I suoi occhi si spalancarono. Yuuri aveva uno sguardo che silenziosamente esigeva una risposta. La postura dell’uomo si tese ulteriormente. Le sue spalle si irrigidirono e spostò il suo sguardo verso terra. “Mi spiace,” mormorò mentre giocherellava con le dita. “Probabilmente mi sarei dovuto presentare prima.” Yuuri ormai non ne dubitava più. Era sicuro che quello fosse l’uomo che lo aveva rapito. E si chiedeva come mai fosse stato scelto – come mai l’uomo avesse deciso di rapire proprio lui. Era stato catturato per una ragione a lui sconosciuta, ma era determinato a scoprire quale fosse. L’uomo aveva uno sguardo dal quale era impossibile distogliere gli occhi. Anche se metteva Yuuri a disagio, il giapponese non riusciva a non scostare lo sguardo. Non osava farlo. Aveva paura che uomo potesse muoversi se non avesse prestato attenzione anche per un solo secondo. Era cauto. Se l’uomo aveva intenzione di fargli del male, non gli era concesso distrarsi. Dopo però, l’uomo si mosse. Yuuri deglutì a vuoto e indietreggiò, mantenendo cautamente una certa distanza. Guardò l’uomo sedersi sul letto. Poi lui lo guardò e gli rivolse un sorriso, quasi come a dire che andava tutto bene. “Mi chiamo Viktor Nikiforov,” Si presentò l’uomo – Viktor. Il nome gli ricordava qualcosa, ma non aveva il tempo di rifletterci su. Aveva altre domande che esigevano una risposta – altre cose di cui doveva essere più preoccupato. Yuuri fece un passo indietro. Smise di indietreggiare solo quando colpì di nuovo il tavolo della cucina e ignorò il dolore alla parte bassa della schiena. Si mise a braccia conserte, in piedi, mantenendo alta la guardia e domandando, “Perché sono qui?” Viktor sbuffò sonoramente. Fissò il pavimento. “Io – Io non lo so,” disse piano. Quando Viktor alzò lo sguardo, Yuuri vide solo uno sguardo sconfitto nei suoi occhi – un dolore a cui sembrava essersi abbandonato già da molto tempo. Non capì quello sguardo e non nutriva alcuna simpatia per lui. “Se lo sapessi, te lo direi.” “Che intendi dire con non lo sai?” Yuuri aggrottò le sopracciglia. Adesso non capiva come mai gli stesse mentendo. Non vedeva alcuna ragione per la quale Viktor dovesse mentirgli, quindi provò a capire a quale gioco stesse giocando, ma non riusciva proprio a farlo. La sua mente era un caos fatto di panico, paura e incertezza che non faceva altro che aumentare la sua ansia. Provò a non abbandonarsi a lei, ma era incapace di fermare i suoi tremiti e il suo cuore che batteva troppo forte. Questo però non significava non sarebbe potuto apparire sicuro di sé e senza paura, volendolo. Era bravo a nascondere le sue emozioni. “Io – Io non …” Viktor sbatté le palpebre, incredulo. Scosse la testa e cadde in silenzio. Scostò lo sguardo schiarendosi la gola e quando i loro occhi si rincontrarono, Yuuri sobbalzò quando Viktor disse, “Mi … mi piacerebbe poterti chiamare in un qualche modo. Posso chiederti il tuo nome?” Improvvisamente la sua prima impressione di Viktor iniziò a cambiare in modo incerto. “Come – non dovresti conoscerlo il mio nome?” chiese. “Sei tu quello che mi ha rapito, dopo tutto.” Lo sapeva. Era sicuro che fosse Viktor la persona ad averlo rapito. Era l’unica opzione che nella sua mente aveva un senso, e spiegava come mai anche Viktor fosse nella stanza. Viktor sgranò gli occhi di nuovo. Scosse la testa, guardando Yuuri in modo ferito e confuso mentre disse “Non sono stato io a rapirti.” La mente di Yuuri si fermò. Non sapeva più quale fosse la verità e quali fossero le menzogne. Ma mentre Yuuri fissava il blu degli occhi di Viktor, vide al loro interno una luce che si stava affievolendo – un ipocrisia che non aveva fine. C’era una tristezza profonda e una fatica scolpita nel suo viso, come se mostrasse anni di stanchezza e di solitudine. Se davvero Viktor era la persona che lo aveva rapito, Yuuri non avrebbe potuto fare altro che compatirlo. “Allora … tu cosa ci fai qui?” Ma Yuuri aveva paura di sentire che anche Viktor era stato sequestrato. “Sono stato rapito anche io,” disse Viktor, il tono svuotato da ogni minima traccia di speranza. Guardò Yuuri in modo comprensivo e improvvisamente, tutto andò al proprio posto, e Yuuri si sentì un pochino meno solo in quella situazione. “I- intendi dire … che anche tu sei intrappolato qui?” Guardò Viktor fare un respiro profondo e poi annuire in assenso, e sentì la paura scivolare giù per la sua schiena come un ragno. Poteva sentirla sulla pelle, mentre scendeva ancora più in basso per la sua schiena, fino al punto in cui il suo stomaco si chiuse ermeticamente e il suo intero corpo si paralizzò. Prima c’era speranza. Era molto di più che un piccolo sfarfallio. Era un esplosione di fiamme che ardeva nella mente di Yuuri. Ma mentre guardava Viktor negli occhi, vide la speranza dell’uomo morta, sofferente. Stava andando in pezzi, distrutto dalla disperazione che provava, avendo difficoltà a mantenere la sua fiamma viva. E all’improvviso Yuuri si sentì come un bambino che brama il contatto, che allunga le braccia per ottenerlo, le dita protese verso qualcosa che lui sapeva essere fuori dalla sua portata. Tutto era fuori dalla sua portata – il mondo al di fuori di quelle quattro mura, la loro fuga, e i loro domani che sembravano così incerti che ormai Yuuri non era più così certo nemmeno di possederne uno. La realizzazione colpì Yuuri molto più pesantemente di quanto di lui avesse mai potuto immaginare. Si sentì mancare. Cadde sulle ginocchia e l’impatto gli tolse il respiro, impedendogli di prenderne un altro, mentre al contrario espirare gli riusciva fin troppo facile. E in mezzo dei suoi respiri affannosi, il cuore gli martellava nel petto. La sua mente si annebbiò, le uniche sensazioni che era capace di provare erano timore e disperazione. Poteva solo scuotere la testa, come se fosse l’unica cosa che era capace di fare. Sentiva come se la sua mente non fosse più connessa al suo corpo, e questo non faceva altro che aumentare il panico di cui era già in preda. Non lo controllava più. Faceva muovere Yuuri nei modi in cui gli andava, sballottandolo indietro e in avanti perché ormai era l’unica cosa che sapeva fare. “Oh, dio.” Yuuri soffocò fuori un debole singhiozzo. Prese un tremulo respiro prima di obbligarsi a farne un altro. Stava disperatamente cercando di riempire di nuovo i suoi polmoni dell’aria di cui aveva necessariamente bisogno. “No – non riesco a respirare,” disse a fatica. Nella stanza non poteva respirare. Nella stanza non poteva pensare. Aveva bisogno di aria – del sole. Aveva bisogno di sentire il mondo al di fuori di quella stanza. “Ho bisogno – ho bisogno d’uscire.” “Noi – noi non possiamo,” sentì dire Viktor ma Yuuri scosse la testa febbrilmente, rifiutandosi di credere alle sue parole. Una mano gentilmente sfiorò la sua spalla, ma Yuuri non aveva bisogno di contatto in quel momento. Indietreggiò, spingendosi fuori dalla portata di Viktor urlando “Non toccarmi!”. La sua gola bruciava. Tremava e respirava a fatica girandosi verso la porta – la solida porta di metallo che si rifiutava di aprirsi. Strisciò disperatamente verso di essa. Se avesse dovuto graffiarla fino a consumarla pur di uscire dalla stanza, lo avrebbe fatto. Ma anche se le sue unghie rigavano a mala pena la superficie di metallo, continuò a provarci, in un disperato tentativo di romperla. Aveva bisogno di uscire. Aveva bisogno di respirare. “Per favore,” un lamento nella voce di Viktor, dietro di lui. “Io – io non posso fare nulla per aiutare, mi dispiace.” Non poteva concentrarsi su Viktor. Poteva concentrarsi solo sulla sua fuga. Aveva bisogno di respirare l’ossigeno dietro quella porta. Il suo cuore batteva forte, la sua gola pizzicava, e le sue lacrime non smettevano di scorrere mentre solcavano le sue guance. “Non – non riesco a respirare!” urlò Yuuri a Viktor. Le lacrime gli annebbiavano la vista, ma non se le asciugò. Non poteva smettere di graffiare la porta, nemmeno per un secondo – non fino a quando si sarebbe aperta e sarebbe stato libero. “Ho – ho bisogno d’uscire – Io – fammi uscire!” Non poteva concentrarsi su nulla. I suoi respiri erano affannosi e a causa dei suoi singhiozzi le sue labbra erano separate. Martellava sulla porta. Non smise, e anche quando tutto diventò troppo reale, le sue corde vocali stremate – la sua gola bruciante fino al punto in cui nessun suono ne usciva fuori, continuava a gridare, sperando che qualcuno potesse sentirlo. Il suo corpo venne scosso da un potente singhiozzo e tremò come una foglia. Non si sarebbe fermato. Non avrebbe potuto fermarsi, non fino a quando fosse stato libero da quella stanza. Ma appena la sua speranza svanì, la sua lotta rallentò. Non voleva crederci, ma non poteva mentire a se stesso ancora per lungo. La porta non si sarebbe mai aperta. Non importava quanto forte avrebbe potuto urlare, piangere, e implorare che si aprisse, non si sarebbe spostata. Era inutile provare e mentre e le sue dita si muovevano tra i suoi capelli, si raggomitolò e iniziò a dondolarsi avanti e indietro, disperatamente volendo di dimenticare. Stava mormorando qualcosa. Le sue parole non avevano senso, rimbalzavano nella frase seguendo nessun ordine. Probabilmente stava parlando in giapponese, ma non ne era sicuro. Tutto quello su cui poteva concentrarsi erano le sue dita che stringevano i suoi capelli e li tiravano forte, distraendolo dal panico che lo aveva reso così agitato. Non poteva credere che stesse capitando a lui. Non dovrebbe accadere a persone come Yuuri. Piano piano, il suo cuore si calmò. La sua mente si schiarì con una facilità che lo fece sentire in pace, ma il panico era ancora lì, premuto contro il retro della sua mente pronto a riprendere il sopravvento quando Yuuri avrebbe trovato una nuova cosa di cui avere paura. Lasciò la presa sui suoi capelli e portò le mani sul suo viso, strofinando i suoi occhi e il suo naso per asciugarli dal bagnato delle sue lacrime. Prese un respiro lungo e profondo. Sentiva finalmente i polmoni pieni. La sua mente si era schiarita, e mentre spingeva per tirarsi su, con la coda dell’occhio vide Viktor avvicinarsi e sedersi accanto a lui. Questo non dovrebbe accadere a nessuno. Viktor era seduto sulle proprie ginocchia, giocherellando con le sue dita mentre guardava Yuuri con preoccupazione. “Hey,” iniziò, e Yuuri ricambiò lo sguardo. “… Ti senti meglio?” Yuuri tirò su col naso e scosse la testa. Il panico si era calmato, ma aveva provato così tante emozioni in così poco tempo, che adesso ormai si sentiva come vuoto. La sua mente era vuota e non desiderava altro che sdraiarsi su un letto e dormire. Poi notò l’improvvisa scomparsa della luce dei raggi del sole proveniente dalla finestra. Chissà per quanto tempo era rimasto a terra. Si mosse all’indietro. Si sedette contro la porta, asciugandosi le lacrime. Viktor era ancora seduto di fronte a lui, gli occhi bassi pieni di incertezza. Yuuri lo guardò curioso e quando Viktor alla fine alzò lo sguardo, chiese, “Posso sedermi con te?” Yuuri guardò lo spazio accanto a se. Non voleva avere nessuno vicino ma anche se ancora non si fidava di Viktor, erano in quella situazione insieme. Non vedeva alcuna ragione per la quale non permettergli di sedersi accanto a lui. “Se siamo tutti e due bloccati qui, non posso certo tenerti lontano da me per sempre,” disse indicando lo spazio vuoto accanto a se. “Vai.” Gli occhi di Viktor si illuminarono quando sorrise e si spostò. Erano seduti in silenzio. Nessuno dei due sapeva cosa dire e Yuuri non era sicuro che ci fosse qualcosa che avrebbero potuto dire. La sua mente era ancora troppo presa dal panico. Si chiese come la stesse prendendo Viktor, ma non aveva mai visto panico o paura nei suoi occhi – nessuno dei sentimenti che Yuuri stava provando. Viktor era troppo difficile da leggere, o forse troppo facile. C’era qualcosa che Yuuri non capiva di Viktor, ma non sapeva cosa. “Sai …,” La voce di Viktor riempì il silenzio e distrasse Yuuri dai suoi pensieri. “Non mi hai ancora detto il tuo nome.” Yuuri deglutì a vuoto. “È … Yuuri,” disse con un sospiro. “Katsuki Yuuri.” “Mi sarebbe piaciuto se ci fossimo incontrati in diverse circostanze,” disse Viktor, sorridendo debolmente. Yuuri apprezzò il tentativo. Voleva ricambiare il sorriso, ma non era sicuro di poterlo fare. Il dolore al cuore, sapendo che non poteva scappare da quella stanza, bruciava più di qualsiasi altra ferita, di qualsiasi altro dolore che aveva mai provato. Voleva piangere di nuovo ma prese un respiro e ricacciò le lacrime. Dovevano ancora parlare di molto. C’erano domande che Yuuri aveva bisogno di chiedergli. “Riceviamo una consegna con del cibo una volta alla settimana,” disse all’improvviso Viktor. “Se mangiamo tutto il nostro cibo, non ne riceviamo altro fino a quando non arriva la settimana successiva, quindi … prova a non mangiarlo tutto, per favore.” Poi la fronte di Yuuri si corrugò, non sicuro se l’ipotesi che all’improvviso aveva formulato fosse corretta. E il suo cuore accelerò ancora un'altra volta. Doveva chiedere. Quello a cui aveva pensato non poteva essere vero. “Tu non sei … tu non sei qui solo da oggi?” chiese con la voce tremante. Viktor annuì e il dolore affluì agli occhi di Yuuri con un improvvisa ondata di lacrime. Spiegava la tristezza negli occhi di Viktor e la mancanza di panico e paura. Era abituato a vivere lì. Yuuri non poteva immaginare quanto si fosse sentito solo. “Se ti fa sentire un po’ meglio, non è troppo male,” disse Viktor con un alzata di spalle. Non fece sentire Yuuri meglio – nemmeno un po’. “Se trovi una routine e impari a tenerti occupato, è facile vivere qui.” “Non voglio vivere qui,” ribatté Yuuri, suonando come un bambino che fa i capricci. Si asciugò le lacrime e si portò le gambe al petto, circondandole con le braccia. Non riuscì a non trattenere un broncio. “Non voglio stare qui.” Viktor sospirò rumorosamente e borbottò, “Non lo voglio nemmeno io ma non abbiamo scelta.” Yuuri strinse i pugni. Digrignò i denti tentando di rimanere calmo – tentando di non strillare contro Viktor per aver anche solo insinuato che non avevano scelta. Mantenne gli occhi bassi, concentrandosi sul materiale dei suoi pantaloni piuttosto che su quelle parole che lo avevano reso così arrabbiato. Aveva una scelta. Ed era trovare una via di fuga. “Se vuoi provare a trovare un modo per scappare, non ti fermerò. Forse farai meglio di come ho fatto io,” la voce di Viktor distrasse Yuuri dai suoi pensieri frustranti. Aveva le orecchie aperte e ascoltava attentamente, ma teneva lo sguardo lontano. “Ma ti dirò che puoi piangere quanto vuoi – urlare fino a quando non avrai più aria nei polmoni e implorare quell’uomo di lasciarti andare, ma farlo non ti aiuterà a scappare. L’ho capito con le cattive. Non voglio che ti crei false speranze.” Sapeva che implorarlo di lasciarli andare non avrebbe avuto senso. Non aveva bisogno che Viktor glielo dicesse. E l’immagine mentale di quell’uomo che vede le sue lacrime e lo sente implorare all’improvviso fece decidere a Yuuri che lui non l’avrebbe mai visto in quello stato. Non voleva che lo vedesse come una debole, patetica vittima. Yuuri si immaginava già il ghigno sul viso dell’uomo, mentre lo guardava e rideva dei suoi tentativi di fuga. E la rabbia dentro di Yuuri bruciò. Si rifiutava di diventare una vittima. Era forte. Finché avesse avuto quella forza in se, era pronto a combattere. Doveva essere forte, o altrimenti, non sarebbe mai riuscito a scappare. Non stava cercando un modo per essere libero dalla paura. Non poteva contare sul fatto di non avere paura. Doveva essere astuto. Doveva essere capace di vedere ogni sbocco e ogni problema e di sapere quali erano le scelte giuste. Doveva essere forte ma non solo per proteggere se stesso, anche per gli altri che ne avevano bisogno. Viktor aveva bisogno della sua forza, ma più di quello, Viktor aveva anche bisogno della sua speranza. “Troverò un modo per uscire da qui,” disse Yuuri fermamente, sicuro di se e pieno di determinazione. L’espressione di Viktor non si scompose. Il suo viso era freddo come la roccia – glaciale come il ghiaccio. “So che ci potrebbe volere un po’… ma devo provare.” Viktor sospirò, scuotendo il capo con un sorriso in volto. “Ho detto la stessa identica cosa quando sono arrivato.” E con la rabbia, arrivò la compassione. Viktor aveva perso ogni speranza di scappare. Yuuri poteva vederlo nella tristezza che allagava i suoi occhi, nel dolore e nella disperazione. Non era più sicuro di poterci riuscire. Ma Yuuri sapeva che non importava quando tempo ci fosse voluto o quanto senza speranza si fosse sentito, non avrebbe mai smesso. C’erano troppe ragioni per non farlo. C’erano troppe persone da cui doveva tornare. Se Viktor non aveva intenzione di provare a scappare, Yuuri l’avrebbe dovuto fare per lui. Stettero sul pavimento per un po’. Era quasi confortante. La consapevolezza di non essere solo in una situazione come questa fece sentire Yuuri molto meglio. Era egoista pensarlo ma non poteva nemmeno immaginare di essere solo. Sapere che Viktor lo era stato faceva piangere il cuore a Yuuri. Ma adesso lui era li, e con Viktor seduto accanto a lui, tutto sembrava un po’ più tollerabile. Ancora una battaglia, ma più tollerabile. Quelli che potevano essere minuti sembravano come ore. Il tempo passa in modo strano quando non si ha alcun modo per determinarlo. Ma quando gli occhi di Yuuri si fecero pesanti e iniziò a sbadigliare rumorosamente, decise di andare a dormire e dimenticare quel giorno orribile come se fosse stato solo un brutto sogno. Quando disse di voler andare a dormire, lo fece anche Viktor. Ma quando entrambi si alzarono in piedi e guardarono il letto, realizzarono qualcosa. “… È un letto singolo,” commentò Yuuri, e Viktor annuì. Teneva un dito premuto sulle labbra, mentre pensava tra se e se. Yuuri non sapeva come mai stesse pensando così tanto perché sapeva di non poter prendere il letto di Viktor. Non c’era un altro modo per risolvere la situazione. “Se ci sono delle coperte, dormirò sul pavimento.” Si sentiva così stanco che persino sul pavimento, sarebbe stato capace di dormire come un bambino. Guardò Viktor, che stava scuotendo la testa. “Non dormirai sul pavimento.” Yuuri sgranò gli occhi quando Viktor si girò verso di lui con un sorriso a forma di cuore sul volto, dicendo, “Immagino che dovremo dormire insieme.” Il viso di Yuuri si infiammò in un istante – le sue guance diventarono di un rosso bruciante. Gli andava perfettamente bene dormire sul pavimento. Non aveva bisogno di dividere il letto con nessuno. Il pavimento era fattibile. Scosse velocemente la testa. “Uh, no. No, non è – non è necessario,” Alzò le mani e fece un paio di passi indietro. “Starò bene sul pavimento.” “C’è abbastanza spazio per tutti e due,” disse Viktor guardando Yuuri. Yuuri sapeva che l’altro aveva ragione ma non gli sembrava corretto che anche lui dormisse li. “Non è giusto che tu dorma sul pavimento. E so che nemmeno tu me lo lascerai fare.” Yuuri ci pensò su. Sapeva che Viktor aveva ragione ma non voleva ammetterlo. Alla fine avrebbero solo dormito. Si sentiva imbarazzato dal dover condividere un letto troppo piccolo con un uomo che aveva appena conosciuto, ma tra tutte le cose che gli erano successe quel giorno, quella non era di certo la peggiore. Almeno Viktor gli stava offrendo di dormire nel letto. “Okay, va bene,” Yuuri alzò le mani in segno di sconfitta. Viktor sorrise e si tolse la maglietta, buttandola poi da un lato. Yuuri non riusciva a fare altro che fissarlo. Guardava Viktor che in seguito aveva preso a sbottonarsi i pantaloni e l’improvviso rossore comparso sulle sue guance lo convinse a tentare di fermarlo. “U-uh – Viktor! Aspetta, cosa – cosa stai facendo?” Viktor si fermò e guardò Yuuri, le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Mi sto preparando per andare a dormire?” “Ma ti stai spogliando,” Viktor scosse la testa e rise. “Sono gli unici vestiti che ho e non mi piace dormirci.” L’espressione di Yuuri si incupì. Non aveva realizzato che Viktor aveva solo un cambio di vestiti, ma adesso capiva come mai erano così logori e vecchi, e immediatamente si sentì male per quello che aveva detto. Avrebbe dovuto capirlo. Poi Viktor inclinò la testa verso di lui e disse, “Di solito dormo nudo, ma se non sei a tuo agio con l’idea-” “No!” lo fermò Yuuri velocemente. “No, no. Uh – no, se stai con solo la biancheria va bene.” Si schiarì la gola per distrarsi e non pensare a quanto fosse stato imbarazzante pronunciare quelle parole. Viktor fece entrare Yuuri a letto per primo. Il ragazzo si tirò le coperte fin sopra alla testa e si premette più vicino che poteva al muro. E proprio quando aveva appena notato un piccolo portello di metallo sul muro, la stanza cadde nell’oscurità. Il cuore di Yuuri iniziò a battere all’impazzata per una ragione che nemmeno lui stesso comprendeva. Il letto si spostò quando Viktor si posizionò dietro di lui. Yuuri tentò di ignorare la mancanza di spazio tra i loro corpi, e specialmente il modo in cui la liscia schiena di Viktor era premuta contro la sua. Anche se si sentiva stanchissimo, non riusciva a prendere sonno. I suoi occhi erano spalancati, scrutavano l’oscurità mentre nella sua testa scorrevano momenti di quel giorno. Questo era reale. Era davvero intrappolato lì. E la cosa peggiore di tutte, era il non sapere nulla. Davvero non sapeva cosa il giorno dopo avrebbe portato. Non sapeva cosa stesse succedendo al di là delle quattro mura che lo confinavano lì. La polizia lo stava cercando? La sua famiglia come stava prendendo la sua scomparsa? Sarebbe sopravvissuto? Avrebbe visto i suoi familiari ancora una volta? Il pensiero improvviso che non avrebbe potuto rivederli mai più gli fece stringere le coperte ancora più forte e ricacciare indietro un urlo. Non era pronto al fatto che la sua vita avrebbe ricevuto una brusca frenata. Era appena iniziata. E quella notte, mentre silenziosamente lasciava scorrere le sue lacrime lungo le sue guance, Yuuri sognò la sua famiglia e la libertà.


End file.
